


Все заканчивается в больнице

by GoodHydra



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodHydra/pseuds/GoodHydra
Summary: После того разговора в туалете отношения Салли и Трэвиса, конечно, не наладились сразу. Так быстро не становятся друзьями даже в самых детских фильмах - особенно если раньше были очень далеки от этого. Но года близкого (насколько возможно) общения было вполне достаточно, и теперь Салу можно было, пожалуй, доверять во всем, кроме той ситуации, в которой Трэвис оказался теперь.





	Все заканчивается в больнице

Это утро было слишком хорошим, чтобы превратиться в хороший день. Хотя о каком вообще «хорошем» может идти речь, когда в медкарте поставлен диагноз, из-за которого Трэвис неделю ходил со следами побоев?

Сначала его отец утверждал, что это все выдумка, чтобы содрать с него побольше денег «на лечение» и прокрутить их где-нибудь с друзьями — которых, отчасти благодаря отцу, у Трэвиса почти не было. Что весной цветов вокруг столько, что ими можно засыпать всю его маленькую комнату, не только подушку. А когда Трэвис на его глазах вытащил изо рта комок окровавленных светло-желтых лепестков, заявил, что это всё бесы. Ну конечно, кто же еще... Жаль только, что бесов он умел изгонять только одним способом.

И вот сегодня посреди урока биологии случился очередной приступ. Трэвис едва успел выйти из кабинета и запереться в туалете — и тут же сполз по стенке на пол, задыхаясь от кашля и едва не плача от раздирающих горло лепестков. «Раньше не было так тяжело», — пронеслось у него в голове. И только потом он разглядел упавший в подставленную ладонь комок, который не спешил распадаться на отдельные лепестки. А еще у комка была сердцевина.

 

  
— Конечно, заходи, — Сал шевельнул пальцами, по привычке стараясь компенсировать неподвижность лица во время разговора, и посторонился, пропуская Трэвиса в квартиру. — С тобой все в порядке?

После того их разговора в туалете отношения, конечно, не наладились сразу. Во-первых, потому что даже Ларри, который был отходчивее Сала, еще пару недель ходил и злобно щерился в сторону Трэвиса, что несколько мешало общаться. А во-вторых, потому что так быстро не становятся друзьями даже в самых детских фильмах — особенно если раньше были очень далеки от этого. Но они оба пытались сделать хоть что-то, и в итоге это привело к странно-приятельским отношениям. Сал помогал Трэвису с домашкой, предлагал остаться до вечера, когда тот не хотел идти домой — а Трэвис иногда помогал ему разобраться с оккультными знаками, проводя параллели с христианством, буквально вбитым ему в голову, спину и другие части тела. Салу можно было доверять во всем, кроме, пожалуй, той ситуации, в которой Трэвис оказался теперь.

— Со мной? Ну да, — привычно фыркнул он, даже не пытаясь улыбаться. — Слушай, у нас после службы кто-то цветы оставил, не знаешь, откуда они? Не похоже на то, что продается в цветочном ларьке в парке...

На стол лег подвядший бутон, отмытый от крови, расправленный и высушенный. Сал с любопытством уставился на острые длинные лепестки вокруг маленького пучка тонких тычинок.

— Да, я такого у нас не видел. В церкви, говоришь? — Сал озадаченно пощелкал пальцами и полез под кровать. — Будешь чай? — раздалось из-под покрывала. — Это может затянуться надолго, — он вытащил за корешок толстенный ботанический атлас. — Эш подарила, она увлекалась раньше.

Трэвис кивнул.

 

— Вот, смотри, — они сидели на кухне и рассматривали картинки в атласе. — это похоже на ромашку, только форма листьев другая. И на астру тоже похоже, но не та сердцевина. У лотоса лепестков меньше... Гербера больше всего подходит, только твоя все равно какая-то другая... Слушай, а какие листья были у цветов? — Сал отвернулся, приподнимая протез, и втянул чай через трубочку.

— А... А не было листьев, только бутоны, — Трэвис порадовался, что Сал не видит его лица, и уткнул нос в чашку.

— Странно, — Сал хмыкнул и перевернул страницу. — Такое бывает от ханахаки, ты же знаешь? Причем это уже вторая стадия, кто-то из ваших прихожан может быть болен. Цветы были в крови или чис... — он неожиданно умолк, уставившись на очередное фото в атласе.

— Это кактус, — голос Трэвиса внезапно сел. — Черт возьми.

Сал молча закрыл атлас и взглянул на Трэвиса, нервно стуча пальцами по обложке.

— Это точно ханахаки.

 

Трэвис понимал, что не сможет скрывать это вечно. Тем более от Сала, который каким-то немыслимым образом подмечал все детали и зачем-то складывал их в одно целое. Ну и этих деталей оказалось достаточно после одного паршивого случая.

Во время урока в туалете почти всегда было пусто — поэтому можно было не запираться в кабинке, чтобы вытащить изо рта очередной цветок. Сплюнув в раковину, Трэвис включил воду и умылся, а потом скомкал мокрый бутон и выкинул его в мусорку. Похоже, в итоге эта дрянь его и убьет...

— И долго ты еще собирался молчать?

В груди бешено заколотилось, а лицо как будто облили кипятком. Трэвис поднял голову на голос и увидел над ближайшей к раковинам кабинкой голубые хвостики и верхнюю половину протеза. Даже встав на бачок унитаза, Сал не мог подтянуться выше.

— Прости, что следил за тобой, — хвостики пропали, но через пару секунд Сал появился из кабинки целиком. — Но я уверен, что ты до третьей стадии ничего бы не рассказал, а после третьей люди умирают, ты в курсе? Ну и кто она? Или он?

Для Сала все было так просто. Он, наверное, представлял, что лечение выглядит как волшебный поцелуй, даже если целующему пофиг на больного. И некоторым это даже помогало, но вряд ли сработало б с Трэвисом.

«Это психосоматика, — объяснял ему врач после тщательного осмотра. — И все зависит от вашего отношения к проблеме. В вашем возрасте это скорее всего пройдет, но лучше договориться с тем, в кого вы... — на этом месте он махнул рукой, — и одного поцелуя хватит, чтобы болезнь сошла на нет.» Не хватит. Трэвис точно знал, что не хватит. А на таблетки, сдерживающие развитие болезни, его отец отказался давать деньги.

— Ну так что? — Сал бесцеремонно щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Трэвиса. — Может, мы пойдем и договоримся с ней, или с ним? Умереть из-за того что стесняешься признаться — самое глупое, что ты можешь сделать, поэтому не надо, пожалуйста, — он сжал пальцами его локоть.

Трэвис упрямо помотал головой.

— Я не стесняюсь. Просто...

— Ты можешь сначала сказать мне, — Сал мотнул головой. — И мы вместе придумаем, как лучше сообщить этому человеку, что от него зависит твоя жизнь? Если не хочешь говорить, кто это, я могу попробовать угадать, вдруг тебе так будет легче?

— Нет, это не лучшая идея, — Трэвис выдернул из его пальцев свой свитер и вышел из туалета.

Как сообщить, что ты в него влюблен, человеку, который терпит тебя только из-за того, что ты приятель его близкого друга? И как после этого увернуться от ударов, которые — Трэвис был абсолютно в этом уверен — обязательно за этим последуют?

  
Было ожидаемо, что Сал не отстанет. Он был слишком добрым ко всем, хоть Трэвиса иногда и бросало от него в дрожь. Поэтому на перерывах Трэвис не успевал собрать сумку, как Сал тут же оказывался рядом чуть ли не со списком вопросов, совершенно не обращая внимания на неодобрительный взгляд Ларри, которому, наверное, Трэвис перестал быть противен, но еще не стал приятелем.

За пару недель Сал сузил круг подозреваемых до нескольких человек из их с Трэвисом окружения, и теперь тыкал наугад, надеясь попасть. Когда Трэвис в ответ на очередное имя промолчал, насупившись, Сал тяжело вздохнул и убрал список имен в карман.

И на следующий день пришел в школу с таким воинственным видом, что даже через протез было заметно.

— Идем, — он схватил Трэвиса за рукав и потащил из класса, едва кончились уроки. — Идем, идем, убивать не буду.

Наверное, смешно смотрелось, как низкий худой парнишка с хвостиками и в растянутом свитере тянул за собой по коридору задиру под два метра ростом, которого сторонилась половина школы. И хорошо, что в коридоре было почти пусто — как и в классе, в который Сал его затолкал. Только один человек сидел на учительском столе — и лучше бы его там не было, и класса этого не было, и Трэвиса не было...

— Привет, Ларри, — Сал провернул в замке ключ, запирая кабинет. — Собственно, мы за помощью. У меня достаточно мертвых друзей в Апартаментах, и я не хочу, чтобы к ним добавился еще один из церкви.

— Да я понял уже.

Ларри смотрел на Трэвиса каким-то странным нечитаемым взглядом, но одно можно было сказать точно: неприязни в нем больше не было. Наверное, это было похоже на сочувствие к случайному незнакомцу. Трэвис не очень умел читать эмоции по глазам.

— Неожиданно, конечно, — Ларри спустился со стола и медленно, будто чего-то опасаясь, подошел к ним. Может, тоже боялся, что его побьют? Зная репутацию Трэвиса и его отношение к нему год назад, наверное, боялся, если и не побоев, то драки точно. — Хотел бы я знать, чем так тебя зацепил.

— Целуй уже, и хватит, — выпалил Трэвис, чувствуя, что покраснел, и зажмурился.

Он бы мог рассказать ему, как его восхищали рисунки на полях тетради Ларри, которые он видел, когда украдкой пытался подсмотреть ответы на контрольной. Как он постоянно ловил себя на том, что разглядывает чертовы родинки, которыми были усыпаны его предплечья и шея. Как Ларри не похож на все то, что воспевалось отцом Трэвиса и упорно взращивалось в нем самом. Как он завидовал Салу, которому запросто давалось общение с людьми, и с которым Ларри даже внешне становился расслабленнее и как-то по-странному теплее. Мог бы, но зачем? Вряд ли Ларри это действительно всерьез интересовало.

— Ну хорошо, — услышал Трэвис совсем близко.

А потом почувствовал обветренные чужие губы на своих.

Наверное, Ларри умел целоваться. Трэвису было не с чем сравнивать, но подспудное желание продлить поцелуй говорило само за себя. Только против этого был Ларри, которому — ну конечно — не очень хотелось, и кашель Трэвиса.

— Твою мать...

Его согнуло пополам так, что пришлось присесть, чтобы не обплевать кровью парты и все еще стоящего перед ним Ларри. Вид человека, шарящего пальцами во рту, наверняка был анти-эстетичен, поэтому Трэвис не мог винить Ларри, который тут же отшатнулся от него, будто эта болезнь могла быть заразной. Достав очередной скомканный цветок, Трэвис поднял слезящиеся от кашля глаза и с усилием сглотнул, утерев кровь рукавом.

— В смысле, спасибо.

 

После планового обследования его терапевт настоял на госпитализации. «Вам повезло, мистер Фелпс, что растение остановилось на ранней стадии, но еще несколько дней — и из вас можно было бы делать клумбу. А теперь просто небольшая операция по извлечению вросшего корня — и можете жить, как нормальный человек. до следующего случая. Таким болезненным он, конечно, не будет, и вряд ли приведет к смерти, но лучше не запускать все равно, договорились?» Ему было нечего возразить.

Сал приходил к нему в больницу раз в пару дней, рассказывал, что в школе, и приносил яблоки. Апельсины Трэвис не любил, а цветы, подаренные человеку, которого ждет лечение от остаточного эффекта ханахаки, были бы похожи на издевательство.

— Медсестра сказала, у тебя операция завтра? — Сал сидел в стуле напротив кровати и перебирал пальцами по подлокотнику. — Как обследование?

— Корень не растет, — Трэвис едва заметно улыбнулся и вгрызся в яблоко. — Скажи Ларри спасибо еще раз, а то я его даже не видел после этого... — он стушевался. Конечно, не видел — его на следующий же день положили в больницу, а навещать его Ларри бы точно не стал — зачем?

— Скажу, — Трэвису показалось, что он услышал в его голосе улыбку. — Что-нибудь еще ему передать?

Яблоко было не таким хорошим защитником, как кружка чая, и за ним нельзя было спрятаться. Но Трэвис не мог не попытаться.

— Нет, ничего.

 

Как прошла операция, Трэвис не знал. Ощущения не изменились, дышать легче не стало — а кашель прошел еще тогда, после поцелуя. Но на тумбочке лежал рентген и фото корня с ошметками его легкого, а под перевязкой на груди чувствовался шов. За разглядыванием отчетов операции его и застал посетитель.

— Привет, Сал, — он не поднял взгляда, зная, что больше некому его навещать. И только когда посетитель, сев, уткнулся коленками в его койку, заметил, что что-то не так — Салу всегда хватало места, да и ноги у него были тоньше.

— Я не Сал. Но все равно привет, — Ларри нервно запустил пятерню в волосы и улыбнулся. — Ну, как ты тут?


End file.
